Bloody Valentine
by CassCass
Summary: Songfic to Bloody Valentine TomGinny, GinnyHarry. Tom wants to kill harry so that Ginny will love only him.


Italics are the lyrics

Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the characters, only the story. The song is from Good Charlotte.

He was so young, so weak, and yet he defeated me. But no, it was just luck, sheer dumb luck. Yes, he defeated me, but he didn't kill me. He can't kill me. I myself am dead, but my heart lives on inside this cold, retched body. It lives for her,  
  
_Oh my love please don't cry. I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life.  
_  
It's been a while and they've all changed, all except me. I will never change. I will never die, but I will always love you. I'll get him now, and then we can start over again. But you cannot fear me, just love me.  
  
_I ripped out his throat and called you on the telephone to take off my disguise just in time to hear you cry._  
  
I did it. This time I have finally succeeded. He's out of our way and we're free, but still you cry.  
  
_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine the night he died._  
  
I could not use the wand my love. It could not be quick and painless for him, not after all he's done. There you knelt, caressing his open throat, rain drenching your trembling figure, your fingers covered in his fresh crimson blood that matched the color of your red hair so well. At the moment, it hung in your face, catching the tears and blocking the rain from your pale face.  
  
_Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life. I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right. All I know is that I love you tonight._  
  
How could I do this? How could I be so heartless, you think to yourself. That's where you are wrong my love. I am not heartless, on the contrary. All I am is a heart, a heart full of only you. That is why I did it, so your heart would also be filled with only me. But of course now there were the muggles to deal with.  
  
_There was police and flashing lights. The rain came down so hard that night. And the headlines read 'The Hero Dies'. No Tell Tale Heart was left to find._  
  
I did them too, all of them. Somehow their little weapons were hardly effective against the Unforgivables. Their screams as a Crucio knocked them off their feet sounded sweet with the thunder and their red blood looked beautiful on the wet streets. But nothing is as sweet or as beautiful as you my love. You have added the one thing always absent from my sad life, happiness. Now as I see your nimble hands drenched in his blood I recall it all so clearly.  
  
_He dropped you off I followed him home, then I stood outside his bedroom window. Standing over him he fought hard not to do, but I knew I had to do because I'm so in love with you._  
  
He tried to fight, but it was worthless. No one can fight the great Lord Voldemort and live to tell about it, no one but him; but not this time. This time he did not fight Lord Voldemort. No, this time he fought me, 16- year-old Tom Riddle. As I strangled him he managed to struggle out one last request,, not to hurt you. I did not answer, but only took the knife you see next to him and put it through his throat, right at his voice box. The blood flowed down over my pale hands with such warmth and he dropped so gracefully to the ground. I have won and you mourn. Why do you mourn? Don't you love me Ginny?  
  
_Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life. I don't know much at all. I don't know wrong from right._  
  
You touch his cold face tenderly and run your fingers through his blood as if you want it, as if you want him. Still you won't look at me. Blood, if it's blood you want I shall give you blood. I will give you my blood, all my blood. So I raise the knife to my own heart...but no. I am all that I have left, and I cannot lose that. Now by your red locks I pull you up to me. You scream such a beautiful scream. With one bony, pale hand I squeeze your throat and with the other I hold this knife, the one with the blood of your beloved dead Golden Boy to your neck. Here I prepare to slit that pale neck that I long to caress so tenderly. Again you cry and struggle. Isn't it blood that you want? Rejoice, it will be all yours soon. My body quaking, I kiss your sweet mouth one last time. Enjoy it, love it because you did not before. Now I press the blade to your throat and let you fall to the floor. Looking up at me with tearful blue eyes with your last breath you gasp the words I have needed to hear for so long, "I love you." I release you and you fall to the floor, dead. Still you look beautiful, the scarlet liquid contrasting incredibly with your fair, freckled complexion, illuminated by the lightning burning in the sky.  
  
_All I know is that I love you tonight._  
  
It's too late now, my love.  
  
_Tonight..._


End file.
